Adventures and Secret agents
by AlphaGirl404
Summary: When valuable treasures are being stolen from Asia its up to Dash and his new friend Johnny Thunder to stop the thieves. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1: Missing Treasure

Adventurers and Secret Agents Chapter 1.

America, Alpha Team base, April 6,2002,7:45p.m

Inside the base of the Alpha Team the agents were in the meeting room. Recently they got Intel that some treasures were disappearing in Asia. The agents were suspecting that Ogel was probably behind this. Dash was explaining the agents on what there going to do. "Agents, I have something to tell you", Dash began, "Let me guess, more treasure disappeared", Charge said, "Unfortunately yes", Dash said, "Sheesh that's like the fourth time this week", Flex said", "I know But I have an idea on what were going to do" Dash said. Dash push a button on a remote and the world map came down. " As you can see here, most of the treasures have been stolen from 3 Major areas which are: India, the Himalayas, and China," Dash explained. I have assign a couple of you different areas, Crunch, Radia" the muscle man and purple head turned their attention to Dash " You get India," Dash said and turned his head toward Charge and Flex, "Charge, Flex you two get the Himalayas, and Cam" Dash said as he turn his head towards Cam," You get China"," And what are you going to do Dash", Crunch asked, "I'll stay here and monitor you guys" Dash said, "When we will depart Dash" Radia asked, " Tomorrow, understood", Dash said. The agents nodded their heads. "Alright agents you are dismissed'

Southern Australia, April 6,2002. 10:18am (In Australian time)

Meanwhile around the same time Johnny Thunder and his friend Pippin Reed were on the way to the museum that their friend named Dr. Kilroy own. , "What do you supposed that Dr. Kilroy wanted us for" Pippin asked, "I don't know, he said it was urgent", Johnny replied," I guess well find out when we get there huh", Pippin replied.

After a little while they arrived at the museum. They went to Dr. Kilroy's office." Morning Johnny, Morning Pippin" Kilroy said, "Moring Dr. Kilroy", Johnny and Pippin said, "Please have a seat you two" Kilroy said. Johnny and Pippin took their seats." Now what is this about Dr. Kilroy", Johnny asked his friend, "Well Johnny one of my colleague's told me that valuable treasures in Asia are being stolen" Kilroy explained," Oh my gosh, from where?", Johnny asked, "India, The Himalayas, and China" Kilroy explained, "Who could be doing this" Pippin asked, "Take a good guess", Kilroy said, "Sam", Johnny said, " Good guess Johnny", Kilroy said, "Johnny are you sure", Pippin asked, "Pippin who else could it be, a mad genius?", Johnny said, " Pippin he does have a point', Kilroy said," Unless it is a mad genius who else could be stealing all this", "Well I guess your right but what are we going to do", Pippin said," Were going to find Sam and stop him, right", Johnny said, " Right Johnny, now here's what were going to do", Kilroy said. Dr. Kilroy explain to Johnny and Pippin about what there going to do. "Alright it is settled we will head out for Asia in a few weeks", Johnny said.

**Well that wraps up the first chapter. Sorry if it's short. And please leave nice reviews, this is my very first story. R&R**


	2. Chapter 2: Where's the Team?

Adventures and Secret agents Chapter 2:

The next day: Alpha Team, 1:32p.m (Eastern time)

The next day the agents carried out the plan. Dash was in the control room monitoring the agents in-case any drones are in the area." Anything yet agents", Dash said. All Dash got was either a 'Nope', 'Nothing', 'Negative','Nahah ', 'No', Dash felt disappointed but he felt like someone or something was out there. "Keep looking", Dash said. A few minutes later Cam spoke up, "Dash we've been looking for hours. Don't you think we should stop looking"," I agree with Cam, I mean so far we found nothing, plus I'M FREEZING OUT HERE!", Flex said, "Well at least you're not above a rainforest, its hot out here", Radia said, " Well, EXCUSE ME PRINCESS, you try searching in one of the most coldest places in the world", Flex said, "Hey you two, save your arguing for later", Crunch said, "I swear you two can't go an **hour** without arguing", Charge stated. Dash couldn't help to giggle. Just as he was about to tell the agents to come back something came up in the radar scanner. They were in the same areas the other agents were.

"Agents, be careful", Dash said, "Why, what's going on Dash?", Cam said," Something came up one the radar I don't know what it is, but be careful", Dash said. But suddenly Dash hear bunch voices at either saying "DASH HELP!" or screams. "Agents, do you copy", Dash said, all he got was nothing, "I said do you copy", again nothing "CAM!, CRUNCH!,FLEX!,CHARGE!, RADIA!, ANYONE!", again nothing. Dash just sat there as tears started to come out of his eyes. "No….no, no, no, NO!", Dash whispered. Dash was upset but then he got very angry with himself. "I can't believe I lets this happen", Dash said angrily." TeeVee than came up to him and tried to calm him down," Dash you need to clam down", "How am I supposed calm down when my team is out there alone, possibly cold and hungry, or worse!", "Dash what can be worse than this", "THEY COULD BE DYING RIGHT NOW!", Dash snapped. TeeVee was shocked, he had never seen Dash this mad before. "I'm sorry TeeVee it just that something like this never happen before". Dash was right for the first time all of his agents, besides TeeVee are missing, probably dying. "What are you going to do Dash", the robot asked, "I'm going to find them", Dash said before he got up. "Dash", "Yes TeeVee", "Be careful" "Don't worry I wiil.

In less than a few hours Dash was already near Asia in the skies ,above the clouds. Dash was in the Blue Eagle, the fastest jet fighter in the Alpha Team. Dash was piloting the Blue Eagel when something came up on his radar. There was a red dot on it, in other words a drone is in the area. Within seconds a drone jet ship was rightin front of Dash. The ship fired at the Blue Eagle but Dash fired back. As the battle continuous on the drone flagship fired again, but this time it shot one of the engines and then th Blue Eagle begin to plummet down to earth. Dash tried his best to stable it but It was to late, Dash landed on the ground. He manage to survive, but he tried to get out but he felt his body weakened. "I'm sorry guys", Dash said before he began to sank into unconsioness. As he sank into unconsioness a single tear went Dash's cheek.

Australia.9:12 A.M 

Meanwhile around the same time Johnny started packing for his trip. Pippin is there to help him. "So why do think Sam is behind all this", Pippin asked, " He's probably stealing them so he can make easy money", Johnny said," Well I guess your right, after all Sam is-", Pippin never finished her sentence because the was a loud sound. "What was that", Pippin asked, "I don't know but I think we should check it out", Johnny said

What was that noise Johnny and Pippin heard. Also will Dash be okay and find his team. More importantly were is his team. R&R and see ya in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3: The Mysterious Man

Adventures and Secret agents Chapter 3

Australia April 6, 2002, 9:15 A.M (Australian time) 

Johnny & Pippin ran outside and they both saw smoke in the outskirts of town."Crikey! whatever made that noise it landed over there", Johnny said," Let's go check it out", Pippin said. To be honest Johnny was not surprised when she said that, Johnny always thinks of Pippin as a strong Shelia. Johnny and Pippin got in the car drove off. The followed the smoke until they couldn't follow it anymore. When they got there they were shocked as what they are seeing. They find some kind of jet and surprisingly most of it was intact. Johnny and Pippin got out of the car and walked a few steps. Pippin ran ahead but Johnny stopped her. "Pippin wait! This could be dangerous. You have no idea if that jet or whatever is about to explode", "Johnny, someone could be in there and we need to help him or her". Johnny thought about it for a minute and it is a possibility Pippin could be right, someone could be in there. "I guess your right Pippin, we better find who's ever in there.

Johnny and Pippin went to different places of the jet. Johnny got the back and Pippin found the front. 10 minutes later Pippin shouted. "Johnny I think I found someone". Johnny ran to Pippin and found her near what look like the cockpit of the jet. After looking at it for a few minutes Johnny can see someone's head." Hello! Can you hear me?", Johnny said," Johnny I don't think he can hear you", "Well whether he can hear me or not we have to get him out of there","I tried opening the cockpit but it seems its lock or something", Pippin said. Johnny stand there for a few minutes until he got an idea." Pippin, wait here for a minute"," Johnny what are you doing", "You'll see mate". Johnny went back to his car, a few minutes later he came back with a bat, Pippin just stood there baffled and said " Johnny what are you going to do with a bat"," Well if we can't get him out the normal way we'll just have to get him out a different way". Pippin now gets what Johnny was about to do." Stand back mate", Johnny warned Pippin. With one swing Johnny broke the glass of the cockpit and then Johnny and Pippin got the man out.

The man look like he was in his 20's, had brown spikey hair, and wore some weird uniform which was torn up a bit. There was blood on his head. "I don't know who's this man but he is dang handsome", Pippin said, Johnny look at her like she had just said something weird. "What I'm just saying"," Pippin there's no time to admire him, we need to get him to a hospital", Johnny said strictly," Alright sorry", "*sigh* Let's just get him to the hospital". Johnny and Pippin got the man in the car and in no time they were off to the hospital.

Later

Johnny and Pippin were in the lobby of the hospital. They were waiting for word from the doctors to see if the man is going to be okay. Pippin just looked at Johnny and tried to start a conservation." So Johnny who do think that man is", Pippin said, "My guess that he's probably from the military", "Now what makes you so sure about that", "Pippin have you seen that jet, last time I check ,airports don't have planes like that", " Well last time _I _check, American marines, or navy don't have uniforms like that." Johnny thought about it and Pippin could be right. He had seen pictures of U.S army men wearing cameo cloths and stuff but not a uniform like that. Just than a man in a white doctor coat came in. "Excuse me, are you two are the ones that found the brown spikey hair man", said the Doctor, "That's us mate", Johnny said, "What's the man's condition right now Doctor", Pippin asked," Well he's in a coma right but he's going to be okay", Johnny and Pippin let out a sigh of relief, "Thank goodness", Pippin said, " I'll say", said the doctor, " You two are very lucky that you two found him, a few more minutes and he would've been a goner"," We know ,thank you doctor", said Johnny," My pleasure now you two should be getting home now, the man is in good hands and we'll let you know hows he doing. As Johnny and Pippin were walking away question raced through Johnny's head, "Who was that man, what was he doing, where did he come from, but most importantly why is he here.


	4. Chapter 4: Crunch & Radia meets Babloo

Adventures and Secret agents Chapter 4:

India, outside of Lucknow, April 7,2002,5:16 A.M around the same time, the same day (in India)

Babloo was up early taking care of his elephant Abhithi and monkey Anuj , other locals think of them as pets but to him they're his family. Little does he know something was that is not normal was about to happen soon. "Now where did I put those her-oh there they are", Babloo said after he found food for Abhithi,"Here you go girl", Babloo said, Anuj then came up to him, " Don't worry I'll feed you too Anuj", but Anuj was less interested in food but instead trying to show Balboo something, "Anuj, I told you I'll-", Babloo now's why Anuj was trying to get his attention, Anuj looked like he was pointing at something. Anuj kept tugging on Babloo's shirt and then Anuj then ran off. Babloo then decided to follow Anuj, he got on Abhithi and began to follow Anuj. After a little while Anuj stopped and so did Abhithi and Babloo saw why. Right in front is what looks like a wreckage of some sort of flying machine. Babloo got of Abhithi to investagate to see if anyone is near there. "Hello, is anyone here", Babloo said, "Who's there", said a soft voice, "Come out, you don't have to be afraid", Babloo said softly.

Then a women who looks older than Babloo came out. She looked like she was in her 20's, she is also very beautiful, and strangely she had purple hair, she was covered in cuts and bruises and her clothing looked torn a little bit. The woman was still afraid but Babloo kept trying to gain her trust. "Please don't hurt me", the women said, "Don't worry I won't",Babloo said. Somehow after saying that Babloo manage to gain the women's trust. "Is there anyone else here to" Babloo asked, "Yes, my friend is here but he's unconscious ", "Ok, where's your friend, oh by the way what's your name", "My friend is back there, and mine name is Radia",'Radia, that's an unusual name', Babloo thought. Babloo followed Radia around of the wreckage and saw what he assumed is her friend. The man was big, and muscly, he also looks the same age as Radia, and also a little on the short side. "This is my friend Crunch, he'unconscious at the moment but I'm afraid that if I don't get him out of here he'll never wake up". Babloo look at Crunch for a few minutes to see his condition. Crunch has allot of cuts from his face to left arm, and there was blood around his head and got an idea.

"Well how about you bring your friend to my house so he can rest up" Babloo said," Really, I'm mean are you sure", Radia said," Of course I'm sure now let's get your friend some shelter", Babloo said. Babloo then whistle and came his elephant and monkey. Radia was startled by the elephant. " Don't worry Radia, they don't bite", Radia breathe a sigh of relief. "Radia, this is my elephant Abhithi and my monkey Anuj", " Wow, such….interesting names", "I know, Abhithi means fearless and I think of her a fearless elephant, and Anuj means younger brother and I think of him as a playful little brother". Anuj then came up to Radia and climb up to her shoulder. "Well it looks to me that Anuj likes you" Babloo said, Radai giggled at that statement, " I guess so but we should really focused on getting Crunch to safety". Babloo nodded his head and some words in Indian to Abhithi then the elephant wrap her trunk around Crunch and put him on her back, then she wrap her trunk around Babloo and Radia and put them on her back then the cow (female elephant) began walking.

After a little while they all reach Babloo's hut. Radia, Babloo, and Anuj, got of Abhithi while she carefully put Crunch on the ground. Despite Crunch's weight they manage to carry him in side the hut. " Radia no offence but your friend could lose a few pounds", Babloo said. Radia couldn't help but giggle at Babloo's comment. After a few more steps they reach to one of the rooms and placed Crunch on a bed. Babloo got some bandages and Radia put them on Crunch. After Radia bandaged Crunch up she just stared at him until Babloo came up to her and said "He'll be alright", "He'll be alright thanks to you", "Hey, don't thank me, thank Anuj. Radia look at the monkey and said "Thank you", "Come lets put a Sari on you on you.", "Ummm Babloo what's a Sari It's a dress", "Oh". Radia followed Babloo out of the room.

5 hours later

Crunch woke up all dazed and his vision was blurred. Also his head hurt, "Ugh my head", Crunch said. After a few more minutes Crunch's vision began to clear and when it was cleared enough he saw he was face to face to a monkey. Crunch let out a quick but loud scream and scared the monkey off of him. A few minutes later a boy who looks young came in. He had a weird red hat a blue vest and green." Well looks like you and Anuj already met" said the boy, "who?", said Crunch, "My monkey" said the boy, "Oh well umm thanks", Crunch said, "Umm can you please tell me where am I and who are you","My name is Babloo and your in my home", Babloo explained," How did I get here" Crunch asked, " Your friend and I brought you here" Babloo said. Crunch just than remembered about Radia. "*gasp* Radia! Is she-", Crunch never finished his sentence because Babloo finished for him," Yes your friend is okay, you may see her now if you wish", " I like to see now please", " Okay then but before you see her put this on", Babloo showed Crunch some kind of shirt."Uhh Babloo what is this?", "It's a Dhoti, just put it on like a regular shirt", Babloo said.

Within a few minutes Crunch took off his shirt which was torn up and put the Dhoti. He and Babloo went outside and found Radia feeding and elephant, also Radia was wearing some kind of than ran up to her. "Radia", Crunch called out. Radia then turned her head around and she was happy to see Crunch awake and alive and then she called out his name " Crunch!". Radia then ran up to Crunch and the embraced to each other. "Oh Crunch I'm so glad that you're alright", "Me too Radia, I'm just happy that you two are okay too". Just than Babloo came between them. "Okay now, who's hungry". Crunch and Radia looked at him and he was right, they were kind of hungry. They followed him to his hut and into his kitchen. Babloo served fish and chicken to them. As they begin eating Babloo decided to ask them a couple of questions. "So what are you guys doing out here".

"Well its kinda a long story" Crunch said, "You guys can tell me", Babloo said, " Okay well let us tell you from the beginning. Crunch and Radia spend at least 10 minutes Telling Babloo about the situation. "Ahh so you are here to find the treasure thieves ", "How you know about the stolen treasure", Radia asked, " I've been hearing them all over Lucknow" , Babloo said, " I've also heard rumors about the thieves", "What about the thieves", Crunch said," Well there's one about a man who has a glass over one eye and a scar on his face and his left hand is nothing but a hook, and there's this other one about a man who they say has they eye that's the same color of blood and wears nothing but black", "Wow thoses thieves sounds freaky", Crunch said, " But I have a feeling I know one of them but lets not talk about that right now","Well I have no interest with the thieves all I'm worried about is our friends", Radia said, "I assure you that your friends are alright but you two are welcomed to stay here until you know where your friends are", "Thanks Babloo, you are very kind", Crunch said, "You're welcome, excuse me for a minute please. Babloo got up and left the room. "Crunch do you think the others are okay", Radia asked, "I hope so Radia, but until we find them or they find us, were going to be here for a while

**Well there goes chapter 4. The next will focused on Flex and Charge.**


	5. Chapter 5: Charge & Flex meets Sanje

Adventures and Secret agents Chapter 5

Nepal, outside of Katmandu, April, 7, 2002 5:07, same day around the same time

Sanje was up early helping his friend Dojee with his herd of sheep. Dorjee is a shepherd meaning he has to watch the sheep, sometimes he can do it, but sometimes he'll need Sanje's help. But both of them were going to have the surprise of their lives soon.

"Dorjee where's the food for the sheep",Sanje asked, " Its in the sheep shed", Dorjee said. Sanje went to get the food from the shed. A few minutes later he came back but before he can feed the sheep the sheep's began to act weird. " Whoa, Dorjee what up with the sheep", " I don't know, but I think I found the answer", Dorjee said as he point his finger in the sky. Sanje turned around and couldn't believe what he's seeing. Two streams of light were plummeting down to earth. The streams of light went passed them and it made a loud sound so loud it scared the sheep. "What was that",Dorjee said, " I don't know Dorjee, but I think we should check it out", Sanje said. With that being said Sanje and Dorjee followed where the streams of light went. It didn't take a long time to get to the site where the streams of light crashed. When they got there they couldn't believe their eyes. They were looking at the wreckage of some of planes. Sanje had seen biplanes but he had never seen planes like these before. As Sanje became to walk to the wreckage Dorjee hesitated.

"Sanje, what are you doing? Are try to get yourself killed?, Dorjee said. Dorje was known to be a coward sometimes. "Dorjee I have to see if there is any one there. And if we don't find whoever was flying those planes, they could die", Sanje said. Dorjee thought about it and Sanje does have a good point. "Well I guess your right Sanje", Dorjee said, The Sherpa and shepherd both went to the wreckages. They both get each one. Sanje got the one on the right and Dorjee got the one on the left. Sanje had no trouble getting what he assumed was the cockpit opened and the person who was probably piloting the plane out. The person was a man who looked a little older than Sanje, he had sunglasses, black hair and a beard, he was covered in cuts and burns. Sanje put the man over his shoulder and went to Dorjee.

"Did find someone Dorjee?", Sanje ask, "I did but I can't get him out", Dorjee said, " Hold on I'll get him out, you hold this one", Sanje said as he gave the, black hair man to Dorjee. Sanje manage to get the person that Dorjee found. This person was a man to but he look more boyish than a man, he had a helmet on his head, and few locks of orange hair dangling down from it, he also look the same age as the black hair man. Like the black hair man he had Cuts and burns on him too. "We need to get these two to Katmandu", Sanje said , " Why there Sanje", Dorjee said, "Three reasons: 1. Its way to cold out here. 2.I don't think the sheep shed is a good enough shelter for them. 3. I plenty of room at my home". Once again Dorjee thought that Sanje had a good point. With that Sanje and Dorjee put eachman over their shoulder and began waliking.

4 hours later:

Charge woke up groggily and he felt like he got trampled by 50 wildebeest. As he sat up he took a good look around the room he was in. He saw Flex in a bed next to his, and Flex had bandages on him. Charges examine himself and he too had bandages on him. Charge then tried to wake Flex. "Flex, wake up" Charge whispered," Huh, are we in heaven?", Flex said, "What? No, I think we're in a house of some sort", Charge said. Just then, a man came in he had a strange hat and black hair. He was holding a tray with two bowls on it.

"Well I see that you two are awake", said the boy." Umm... excuse me but who are you? And where are we?", Charge asked," Your in my home in Katmandu, and mine name is Sanje, which means 'Thundering lion' in english", Sanje said, " Well mine name is Charge which is basically related to electricity", "And mine is Flex, which basically means I'm flexible", Flex said as Charge face palms himself, "But how did you find us", Flex asked Sanje," Me and my friend were taking care of the sheep earlier and we both saw your planes crashed and you two looked pretty bad so we took you to my home which you are in right now", Sanje explained," By the way what are two doing here anyways", "It kind of hard to explained", Flex said," You can tell me, I won't bite", "Well it all began yesterday…" Charge begin. Charge and Flex spend almost about 10 minutes to explain the situation. " So you here to investigate about the missing treasure", Sanje said," You heard about that", Flex said," Of course, someone stole Sonam's small gold yeti statue last week!", Sanje said, " And I've been hearing allot rumors about the thieves ", "What you heard about them." ,Charge said.

"Well, they say there's not one but two of them, they both wear the same color that represents death, and one has a hand that's sinister looking, and the other has an eye that's the same color of the devil', Sanje explained," Dude that's sounds freaky", Flex said, " So you two have any place to stay in Katmandu?", Sanje asked, "No not really ", Charge said,"Then you two are welcomed to stay here as long as you want", Sanje said " You don't have to do that I mean we don't want to be a bother to you", Charge said, "Don't worry you're not a bother plus your friend doesn't look so well", Sanje said, " you mean Flex", Charge said, " That's ridicules I'm completely fi-fi-fi-ATCHOO!", Flex said, " See what I mean", Sanje said, "I guess we can stay here for a while thanks Sanje ", Charge said, " My pleasure. Now have some Thenthuk", Sanje said, "A Then-what?", Flex said before he sneezed again" A Thenthunk, it's a noodle and vegetable soup", Sanje explained, " Thank you, oh what kind of drink is this?", Charge said, "Butter tea", Sanje said, "Now eat up", Sanje said before he left the room

"He's a nice guy" Charge said to Flex, "I'll say, we own him *ATCHOO* our lives", "I guess so". Charge began eating his food. To his surprise it was pretty good. Charge noticed that Flex was barely eating his. "Hey Flex, are you going to eat that", "I don't feel hungry right now, I'm worried about the other guys", "Flex you know we were all trained to survive on our own, so there is no way they're dead right now", "I know that, but I'm worried that we may not see them again", "Don't say that Flex we'll see them again"," When Charge?", "I don't know Flex but until we know where they are were stuck here.

**Well Charge and Flex are ok. The next chapter will focused on Cam**

**Cam: Finally! I haven't been seen since chapter 2.**

**Jing Lee: And I will finally make and appearance. Whoohoo!**

**Cam: O_o**

**Jing Lee: What?**

**Me: Oh Sweet Mary Mother of Pearl.**


	6. Chapter 6: Cam Meets Jing Lee

Adventures and Secret agents Chapter 6: 

China, outside of Xi'an, 7:45 A.M ,same day

Jing Lee and her best friend Mei Ling were up early investigating in the woods because not long ago a loud noise was heard. And for safety reasons Jing Lee and Mei Ling were sent to make sure it was a weapon by the false emperor Chang-Wu.

"Jing, how much longer to we have to keep looking out here:, Mei Ling complained. Mei Ling was known to complain a lot." Mei Ling, I know were friends but… CAN YOU PLEASE STOP COMPLAINING FOR AT LEAST FIVE MINUTES", Jing Lee said, "Sorry, Jing it's just that we've been out since 4 a.m and my legs are killing me", "Mei Ling there are two things I question in my life 1: our friendship, 2: How us freedom fighters are still alive" Jing Lee said. "Whatever Jing". Just then Jing Lee and Mei Ling heard what sounded like shouting. Jing Lee and Mei Ling decided to follow the noises. When they got close enough they can hear the shouting clearly. "Please let me go, I didn't know I needed to have a passport with me" , said a voice of what sounded like a women., "HA! we heard that excuse too many time", said a man.

Jing and Mei hid behind a tree to see the what's happening. What they saw were a young woman and 3 men, to make matters worse the men were Chang Wu's guards. "Please, let me go I don't even have a passport", said the women, "Oh, shut you trap", one of the guards said and slapped the women. He slapped her so hard she got knocked out. The guards then said some inappropriate stuff and Jing Lee realize she had to do something or something bad will happen to the women." Mei Ling we need to help that woman but how". Just then Mei Ling pulled something out of her pocket. "Uh…. Mei Ling what is that?", "It's a smoke bomb, boy I knew one these bombs will come and handy". Mei than threw the bomb at the guards and Jing now gets the idea now. While the guards were distracted they were unaware that Jing Lee and Mei Ling ran past them and took the women far away.

After allot of running Jing Lee and Mei Ling decided to catch their breath. They carefully put the women down to see how much those guards did to her. The women had red hair with black on the edge, she was wearing glasses and had a necklace of some sort and was wearing a sleeveless shirt. Jing Lee kneeled do next to the women so she can examine her. The women had cuts and bruises on her face to her arms. "Mei we need to get this women to the hideout", "Jing, do you think your father will let a stranger in the hideout, I mean can we even trust this women", " Mei I think we trust her, and judging by those scars we can, plus my father is a good man", " Okay fine, but if anyone asks this was _your_ idea", "Whatever, lets just get her there before those guards finds us". With that being said Jing Lee and Mei Ling took the women and they were on their back to the hideout.

After a little while they reach the hideout. Jing Lee's father, Jing Liang, is the leader of the freedom fighters. These freedom fighters are people who are against Chang-Wu. Jing Lee and Mei Ling manage to carry the woman to Jing Liang's home; when they entered Jing Liang was baffled." Jing Lee and Mei Ling, who is this woman you've got with you", Liang asked, "Well me and Mei Ling were patrolling the woods and we saw her being harass by Chang-Wu's guards, one of them knocked her out, and me and Mei Ling saved her", Jing Lee explained. Jing Liang was not surprised when his daughter told the story. Many women who are part of the freedom fighters have been either harass or sexually abused by Chan-Wu's guards. "Did the guards hurt her more", Liang asked," I don't know exactly, but we need to get her treated before she dies of infection", Jing Lee said.

Jing Liang thought about it and his daughter could be right the woman's cuts do look pretty bad. "Very well then, So Kang come in here please". A man came in, he was about in his early 30's. "So Kang would you please treat this woman the best you can", Jing Liang said, "Shide", said So Kang," Shishini", Liang replied. So Kang picked up the woman and took her out of the room, Jing Lee just stands there and watch in worry, Mei Ling noticed and came up to her. "Jing Lee, she'll be alright, So Kang is a very good doctor"," I hope your right Mei Liang".

3 Hours later

Cam woke up groggily and let out a soft moan. Those men she encountered earlier really gave her a hit on the head. But when she woke up completely she was not with those men nor was she outside. She was in a small room and she had bandages on her, and she saw 3 people talking, 2 of them were men and 1was a girl, also one of the men was in a wheelchair. The girl seemed to notice Cam.

"Your awake", said the girl. The two now noticed that Cam is awake. "Well I guess, But who are you and where am I?", " Your in our hideout, I'm Jing Lee, this my father Jing Liang and our doctor So Kang", Jing Lee said as she pointed to man in the wheel chair and the other who isn't in a wheel chair. " Well mine name is Cam, and how did I get here", "My daughter and her friend found you being harass by those guards and they both rescued you while you were knocked out", " Really", "Yep", "Well umm thank you Jing Lee", "Your welcome but can you please tell us why you're out here", Jing Lee said " Well you see umm… *sigh* let me start from the beginning". Cam spent about 10 minutes telling the situation

"I see you are here about the missing treasure", Liang said, " You've heard about it" Cam said, " Of course I mean someone stole Chan-Wu's Gold medallion a few days ago", Liang said, "And I heard some rumors about the thieves", Jing Lee said, " Can you please tell me them", Cam asked, "Well what I heard is that they say that they bring death to those that don't respect them, and one has a hand of death and one has an eye of evil", Jing Lee said," Wow they sound Deadly, but I have no concerned to find anyone but my friends", Cam said, " Plus I have nowhere to stay that's safe from those stupid guards"," You can stay here", Jing Lee said, "You sure about that", Cam said, "Yes I am, believe me it is safe here, and you are welcome to stay here as long as you want", Jing Liang said, " Thanks, you two are kind people", Cam said, " There's a reason why I'm named Jing Liang", said Liang as Jing Lee and Cam giggled a bit.

**Chapter 6 is done. Next Chapter will go back to Australia**

**Johnny: I guess that means were next**

**Dash: You said it,**


	7. Chapter 7: Dash meets the trio part 1

Adventures and Secret agents Chapter 7

Australia April 10,2002 10:06 A.M

Dash woke up with his head hurting like he'd been hit by a helicopter. When he completely opened his eyes he sat up looked around and he was in some room. He looks at himself and he was wearing some white gown and he had bandages on him. Then he heard a voice saying "Good morning, did you have a good rest". Dash turned his head and saw a man in a white coat holding a clipboard. "Umm hello", Dash said a bit confused, "How are you feeling sir", said the white coat man, "Uh…. Good I guess", Dash said, "Where am I?" Dash asked, "You're in the hospital" said the doctor. ' Of course, where else?," What country is this and what is it?" Dash asked, "You're in Australia, and today's the 10th", said the doctor, "WHAT? But who, what, where, why!" Dash said, ,"Sir, you need to please calm down", the doctor said. Dash took a deep breath and calmed down a bit. "How'd I got here?", Dash asked, "A man found you and brought you here, he's in this building", the doctor said, " Can you bring him in here please?", Dash asked," Sure thing", the doctor said.

A few minutes later a man can in the room. He had black hair and a mustache; he was also wearing a hat that had one side bent. "G'day mate how are you feeling", said the man, "A little better", Dash said, "That's good to hear", "Oh by the way my name is Johnny Thunder", said the man," Johnny Thunder? Aren't you the one who found the golden dragon", Dash said, "As a matter of fact, yes", Johnny said," Oh my god I-I-I-I, I'm sorry I'm just a fan of your work", Dash said "You're not the first, by the way what's your name?" Johnny asked, "Dash Justice"," Dash Justice you say? Aren't you the leader of the Alpha Team", Johnny asked, "Why yes I am", Dash said, "Crikey! I never thought to see the day I would actually meet you. I mean I've heard so many stories about how you and your team saved the world so many times', Johnny said, "Whoa I think you need to calm down please", Dash said, " Sorry mate I'm just a big fan", Johnny said, "Join the club", Dash said, "So Dash why are you out here", Johnny asked, "It's a long story and I'm not in the mood right now", "Well you can tell me later when we get back to my place", "Ok I guess", Dash said, " Come on, let's get you out of here" Johnny said.

20 Minutes later

Johnny and Dash were walking outside to Johnny's house. Dash was wearing some clothes that Johnny gave him since his uniform was torn up. "So Dash can you tell me a little bit about the Alpha Team", Johnny asked," Well, what we do is to stop our enemy Ogel from taking over the world, but sometimes we do other stuff like helping people, stop criminals, and the usual stuff", Dash said, "That's nice, now may I ask what made you start the Alpha Team", Johnny said, "Well mainly because me and my friends are have unique talents, but mostly my father inspired me to help other people", Dash said, "If it's none of my business can you tell me more about your father", Johnny asked," My father was probably the greatest and most intelligent man I've ever known, he was also the chief of police in my town, he and I had a bond that no else can think of", Dash said, " Sounds like your father was a good man", Johnny said, "Yeah, he was", Dash said, "So what does your do now?" Johnny asked. Dash didn't say anything. "Uh…Mate you okay?", Johnny asked," My father passed away when I was 12", Dash said sadly, "Oh, I'm sorry mate", Johnny said," It's alright", Dash said. Johnny stayed silent for a minute until he spoke. "If it makes you feel a little better mate, I lost my father when I was 15", Johnny said, "I'm sorry", Dash said.

For a couple of minutes Dash and Johnny just stayed in complete silence. "So, what made you become an adventurer? ", Dash asked, "Well my father was Daniel Thunder, the greatest adventurer Lego world has ever seen", Johnny said, "Like your father he inspired me to this job, I mean I know sometimes it's dangerous sometimes, but that's what us adventurers do, if it wasn't for my father the golden dragon would've still remained undiscovered", "Wow, I've never knew all that led you to the man you are now", Dash said, "Yeah, but just finding the treasure isn't easy", Johnny said, "What do you mean finding the treasure isn't easy", Dash asked, "Three words: Lord Sam Sinister, ever heard of him?", Johnny said, "Yeah, I do believe I saw him a F.B.I'S most wanted one time. Isn't he a treasure thief?" Dash said, "Yes he is. Sam Sinister is the greediest person I've ever met and my worst enemy", Johnny said," Also he's the man that killed my father", Johnny said. Dash was shocked when Johnny said that. "Oh my gosh is that true?" Dash said, "Yes, when I found that he did I was so angry at him, but then I learn not let revenge take over", Johnny said, "My mother says that revenge is like a mirror, as you watch the person you hate go down you then realize your just looking at yourself," Dash said, "Sounds like your mother is right", Johnny said, "I know, she and my sister are the only family I have left", Dash said," The only family I have left is my friends", Johnny said, "What about your mother?" Dash asked, "She died 3 years after my father did", Johnny said, " Well you're not the only one I know that have both of their parents dead, a friend of mines lost her parents when she was only 8 years old", Dash said, "Aye that's terrible", Johnny said, "I know, but she learned not to dwell on the past, and so did I", Dash said, "Me too, now let's get going, my friends are waiting," Johnny said.

**So there you have it, Chapter 7, sorry if there any grammar errors. R&R. See you later.**


	8. Chapter 8: Dash meets the trio part 2

Adventures and Secret agents Chapter 8

Australia, Johnny's house, April 10, 2002.

Johnny and Dash reached to Johnny's house. After Johnny opened his door they both went inside. "Nice place", Dash complimented, "Thanks mate", Johnny said, "Johnny said, "Johnny is that you?" said what sounded like a female voice, "Yes Pippin It's me", Johnny said, "Is that wife?", Dash said, "No she's just a friend I told her and my other friend to come here to meet you", Johnny said, "Okay",. Johnny and Dash entered to a room. In the room Dash saw two other people in there. There was a woman with red/brown hair, and the other was an old man who some dome white hat and had glasses and facial hair. The old man was the first to notice Dash.

"Hello Johnny", said the old man. The woman turned her head to Dash. "Dash, these are my friends, Pippin Reed and Dr. Charles Kilroy", Johnny said, "Nice to meet you", said the woman who was Pippin Reed, "How do you do", said the old man who was Dr. Kilroy. "Nice to meet you two, Mine name is Dash Justice", "Dash Justice?, now why does that name sound so familiar?", Dr. Kilroy wondered, "I'm the leader of the Alpha Team", Dash said," Ah, now I remember, I saw you on the news a couple of times", Kilroy said, "So you're the famous Dash Justice?", Pippin said," That's right", Dash said, "You're much handsomer than most fan girls describe you", Pippin said, "Uh, thanks …I guess", Dash said baffled," Aye Pippin, did you had to say that?", Johnny said, " Hey, it's just a fact, gosh", Pippin said, "Okay you two lets get on with business, Johnny and Pippin told me that they've found you unconscious in your aircraft, what happened", Dr. Kilroy said.

Dash took a deep breath, " I might as well tell you", "Go ahead, start whenever you like", Johnny said, "Okay… well let me start from the beginning", Dash said. Dash spent 10-15 minutes explaining about the mission, how his friends went missing, and how he got shot down."…..And that's how I got here", Dash concluded. The trio just sat there in silence for a few minutes until Pippin spoke, "Dash, I'm sorry about your friends", "It's alright Pippin, I just hope that they're ok", Dash said, "But I can tell you Dash that you're not the only one looking for the thieves", Kilroy said, "You guys are looking for them two?" Dash asked, " Yes, we believe that our enemy Sam Sinister is behind this, and were planning to stop him", Kilroy said, "Well what were waiting for lets go", Dash said," Not so fast mate, you're not going anywhere yet", Johnny said, "Why not?" Dash asked, "First of all: you're not completely healed yet, second of all: since your probably coming with us were going to need more' mullah', Johnny said. Dash thought about it and Johnny is right. He isn't completely healed yet and since he's coming with them they going to need to money.

"I guess your right" Dash said as he took a deep breath. "No worries mate we'll be in Asia shortly", "And until then you can see my museum, it has many wonderful artifacts", Kilroy said. Dash smiled at the trio. Not only they were looking for the treasure thieves, they were his last hope to find his team mates.

**Hope you enjoyed this Chapter. Sorry if its short. R&R**


	9. Chapter 9: Dash's nightmare

Adventurers and Secret agents Chapter 9

Australia, Johnny's house, later that night, 10:20 P.M

Night soon came to Australia. Everyone in town was beginning to turn in for the night. At Johnny's, Johnny was showing Dash to his room. "And here's where you'll be staying till our trip", Johnny said "Thanks Johnny", Dash said tiredly. He had spent most of his day getting to know to Dr. Kilroy and Pippin Reed. Dr. Kilroy was pretty smart, and Pippin is a pretty sweet girl. Johnny gave Dash some pajamas, "Here mate, I hope it's the right size", Johnny said, "Thanks Johnny", Dash said, "No problem mate have a good night", Johnny said, "You too", Dash said. Johnny left the room leaving Dash alone. Dash put on the PJ's that Johnny gave him and went in the bed. Little does he know, he'll soon see something horrific soon.

Dash was all alone in a dark room by himself, or so he thought. As he was walking around, a voice suddenly comes out of nowhere." Turn around" said the voice, "What?" Dash ask, "Turn around", the voice said again, "Who's there?, show yourself!", Dash demanded, :"Do what I say and turn around", the voice said once again. Dash did what the voice said and he was horrified at what he is seeing. Right in front of him were dead bodies of people. But they weren't just dead bodies, they were the bodies of Crunch, Radia, Flex and Charge. Dash felt tears coming from his eyes and then he heard a familiar voice and chuckle, a cold chuckle, "Ah Dash, it's a shame that your team had to go, they will be missed". Dash turned around and happens to see Ogel, just seeing him, made Dash furious. "Ogel, you son of a brick what did you do to them", "Now, _Dash _it wasn't that **hard**", Ogel said while adding another chuckle, "You little brick, I'm- going- to- kill you", Dash threated, "I wouldn't be saying that, after all we wouldn't want someone else to die now would we", Ogel said as he moved his hand to the right side of him.

Dash looked at the direction that Ogel's hand was pointing. What he saw was Cam being held by some gut with a top hat, a glass over one eye and a hook witch was near Cam's neck. "Cam!', "Dash, help!" ,Cam pleaded . Dash turned his head to Ogel. "Let her go", Dash demanded, "Oh I will Dash, if you abandon your mission" Ogel said, "No, I won't stop until you have been put to justice", Dash said, "Dash, you had just made the biggest mistake you probably ever made", Ogel said. Ogel turned to the man with the top hat and "Go ahead". With that being said the man in the top hat quickly moved his hook across Cam's neck. Cam shriek out in pain before she collapse on the ground. "NO!" Dash yelled out before he quickly ran to Cam's side. Dash kneeled next to her and gently put Cam in his arms and held her tightly, he looked at her neck and blood was coming out of it fast. Cam slowly turned her head and looked at Dash. "Dash?", Cam said weakly," Don't worry Cam, your- you're going to be fine", Dash said as he put one of his hands on her cheek, "Dash I-" Cam said before her body became lifeless, "Cam?", Dash said as he slightly shakes her, "Come on Cam, don't do this, wake up", Dash said and Cam didn't wake up, "Cam please wakeup I can't live without you, please just wake up", Dash said as tears rolled down from his eyes. To find hope that Cam is still alive Dash put his hand around Cam's wrist and all he got was nothing. Cam was dead. Dash then put his fore head on Cam's and held her tightly. Tears ran down his face as he began to cry.

After a few minutes of crying, Dash felt someone grab him and pulled him away from Cam's corpse. He then realize he was grabbed by the man who sliced Cam's throat. Ogel was standing in front of Dash and he had a knife in front of Dash. "Aww, is Dash upset because his girlfriend died, a same is it but no matter you'll soon join her, **very** soon", Ogel said before he and the top hat man started laughing.

"Dash wake up". That was the first voice Dash heard when he bolted upright on the bed. Dash around and happened to find Johnny next him, "Mate, are you alright", "Y-yes, I'm fine", Dash said as he kept inhaling and exhaling, "Aye mate, sounds like you had a pretty bad nightmare huh, Johnny said, 'A nightmare? But it felt so real', Dash thought. "Sorry if I woke you up", Dash apologize, "It's alright mate", Johnny said. Dash tried his best to hold the tears, but obviously he was failing. Johnny seemed to notice this and comfort Dash. "Mate, if you need to cry, then do it, I won't tell anyone", Johnny said. With that being said Dash immediately began sobbing. Dash hasn't cried in front of someone ever since his father's death. Johnny tried his best to comfort him. "Dash, do you want to talk about it", Johnny said. Dash looked at him and slowly nodded his head. For a couple of minutes Dash explained his nightmare to Johnny. When he was done he continued crying. "Dash, it was only a dream"," I know Johnny but it felt so real", "Dash, I'm sure that dream means nothing, and I sure that your friends are okay and I know it", "How can you know that?" Dash said, "It's in my gut, and it's in yours too, think about it, okay?", Johnny said. Dash stooped crying a calmed down a bit." Okay", Dash said, "Good now that's get back to sleep now", Johnny said.

**Well, this was a emotional Chapter. And don't worry Cam and the agents are not dead. Just thought I get that cleared. R&R**


	10. Chapter 10: Lallu the maharajah

Adventurers and Secret agents Chapter 10

India, Babloo's Hut, April 12,2002, 11:45 A.M.

Radia was outside of Babloo's hut. She's pretty much took a liking of this place, especially the plants. Ever since she was a child she had been always been interested with plants. Even though Radia is pretty much enjoying this, she is still worried and misses her friends. She just hopes for a miracle that the others are ok. She is really into learning about the Indian culture. Radia was feeding Abhithi when Crunch came up to her.

"Hey Radia, what'ca doing", Crunch asked, "Just feeding Abhithi , how 'bout you Crunch", "Well Babloo and I are planning to go to Lucknow and he was wondering if you want to go", "I would love to, I want to see some shops", "Well let's get going then", Babloo said as he came up to them. The three of them got on Abhithi and the elephant began walking to Lucknow.

In 20 minutes the three of them reached Lucknow. The city had a lot of people and shops. There were people riding bicycles', in cars, or elephants. Abhithi kept walking until Babloo told her to stop. The three of them got off the elephant and head in to the shop they were in front of. The store had many items such as cloths, jewelry, small animal statues, and more. Radia always loved shopping and she never shopped in a foreign country so this made it the perfect opportunity for her

"Hey Radia, you're coming inside?" Crunch asked, "I'll come inside in a minute, I want to check outside", Radia said, "Okay then whatever you say", Babloo said. Babloo and Crunch both went inside and Radia began looking the stuff out side unaware of what's going to happen to her soon. Mean While across the street there were three men and one of them was Lallu, the maharajah and his two friends Aliesh &Yamin.

"Hey Lallu, Aliesh", Yamin said, "What it is now Yamin?" Aliesh said, "This better be important Yamin", Lallu said, "Take a look at that", Yamin said as he was pointing at something. Lallu and and Aliesh turned and happen to see a beautiful woman across the street. "In the name of Shiva who is that beautiful women", Aliesh said, "I don't know but I think this one might be a keeper if you know what I mean", Lallu said as he begin walking across the street.

Radia was looking at some small animal statues and jewelry when a voice startled her. "My, My….what could such a pretty girl like you be doing in a dump like this? A girl of your stature should be in my palace". Radia turned around a happen to see a man who look like he was in his 60's. "Forgive me madam it just that I have never seen someone which such rare beauty", the man said, "Uh, thanks" Radia said baffled, "May I asked what is your name", said the man, "Uh, Radia","Hm, Such an unusual namebut not as unusual as your beauty, anyways my Lallu". Radia has no idea whether she should be confused or flattered, just then two men came. One of them held her hand.

"Hello there mam the name is Aliesh", he said as her kissed her hand," Your so darn sexy", said the second man, "Oh and that idiot is Yamin", Aliesh said, "Now tell us, what is a girl like you doing in this crappy place", Lallu said," Umm well I down here with a couple of my friends and-", Radia said before she got cut off when she felt something on her butt. She turned around and happen to see Aliesh 's hand on her butt. "What are you doing? Get your hand off of my butt now!", Radia yelled. Aliesh then took his hand of his butt while Lallu just glared at him. "Forgive me about my friend he's like that sometimes", Lallu said,"He's is such a perv", Radia said, "No, he just didn't do it right",Lallu said,"What do you mean 'didn't do it right?'" Radia asked. Lallu then snapped his fingers and suddenly Aliesh and Yamin each grabbed her wrist and held them tightly.

"What are you doing! Let me go this instant!", Radia demamded. Lallu just smirked at her as he got close to her, "You want to know how it's done right?" Lallu said. Radia just looked at him. "This is how you do it", Lallu said. Without warning Lallu started kissing Radia's neck. Radia struggle to get free but Lallu's friends wouldn't let her got. She then screamed as loud as she can before Aliesh used his free hand to cover her mouth. Suddenly she heard Babloo's voice.

"Let her go Lallu!", Babloo said. Lallu stopped what he was doing and turned around. A few minutes later Lallu started laughing. "Well, well, well if it isn't Babloo, the pathetic boy who only has a stupid monkey and a fat elephant to talk to", Lallu said mockingly, "Shut it Lallu and let her go or else", Babloo threaten. Lallu and his friends started laughing like maniacs. "Or else what dirt boy", Lallu said he pushed Babloo, "Or else this", said Crunch as he walked out. Lallu took a look at him and just chuckled. " Well aren't you a little short", Lallu said, "Are you talking to me?" Crunch said, "Of course shorty who else", Lallu said, "Buddy you'll soon regret saying that", Crunch said, "Oh what are you going to do", Lallu said, "This", Crunch said before he punched Lallu in the gut, "Or this", Crunch said before he kicked Lallu in the nuts "Ahh! My gems", Lallu said after being kicked, "Maybe even this" Crunch said before punching Lallu face that caused him to fall backwards. Crunch then grabbed Lallu shirt collar and lift him up and pinning him against the wall.

"Listen here pal, you ever mess with Babloo and especially her, I swear to god I'm going to give you a beating you'll never forget, you got that?," Crunch threaten Lallu. Lallu nervously nodded his head and Crunch let go of his collar. Crunch then glared at Aliesh and Yemin. "Let go of her and you don't have to end up like him", Crunch threaten. The two men immediately let go of her and they along with Lallu began running away. Crunch helps Babloo up and head towards Radia who was in tears. "Hey, are you alright", Crunch said quietly, "Yes" Radia said like a scared child, "Come here", Crunch said. Radia then put her arms around Crunch and held him tightly, which made Crunch blush a bit. "Who was that man", Crunch said.

"That was Lallu, the maharajah", Babloo said, "What's that", Crunch asked, "The maharajah is the highst class in India and what he just did to Radia was not the first time he done that", "It wasn't?" Radia said, "Allow me to explain. It took a little while for Babloo to explain about Lallu and his reputation. "Oh my God, Lallu is really that", Crunch said, "Yep", "And he really does that to women?" Radia asked, "Only to the beautiful ones, most of them are in the lowest class", "That's terrible" Radia said, " That little perverted son of a brick, I can't believe this , if I ever see him again I will definitely hurt him", Crunch said," Look let's just be grateful that nobody was hurt", Babloo said, "He's right Crunch", Radia said softly, "I know but still, he if he ever did that to you again-", Crunch said before Radia cut him off, "Crunch please I'm alright, I'm alright because of you", Radia said as she began to gaze at Crunch, then Crunch did the same thing. "I think we should get back to my home now", Babloo suggested, "Oh right", Crunch said as he came to his senses, "Probably a good idea", Radia said. The three of them soon began walking. As they were walking Crunch put his arm around Radia's waist which made Radia blush. For a couple of years now she has no idea why she blushes when Crunch does stuff like that. Hopefully she'll get her answer one day.

**Well chapter 10 is finally here. And as you may have guess I added a little CrunchxRadia fluffiness. Most of you probably know Radia's answer already. TTYL**


	11. Chapter 11: Ngan Pa

Adventures and Secret agents Chapter 11

Katmandu, Sanje's house , April 12,2002 7:23 A.M

Charge opens his eyelids when sunlight hits his face. He turned to side to face away from the sunlight. He would've fallen back to sleep if Sanje didn't came in. "Rise and shine you two", was the first thing that Sanje said when he came in, "What ", Charge said tiredly, Charge wasn't a morning person, meaning he doesn't like to get up early in the morning. "It's time to get up", Sanje said. "What for and why this early?" Charge said, "Because you been cooped up in here for a few days and your wounds look better", Sanje said. Charge thought about it and Sanje was right though Charge had been cooped up in Sanje's house since he got here. "Well I-" Charge said before Sanje cut him off, "I thought so", "Alright then let's get going", Flex said as he was about to get off the bed but Sanje stopped him, "Not so fast Flex you still sick", "But I'm strong enough to walk", " I know but you still need rest", "But", " No buts you need to rest", "Oh fine", Flex said as he pouted like a little kid, "Lighten up Flex", Charge said.

Later

Charge and Sanje were walking on the streets of Katmandu; it's quite a busy town Sanje was taking Charge to see his friend Dorjee but before they can do that they had to get medicine to help Flex's cold. Charge was waiting with Sanje at the counter. "Here you go Sanje, that will be 589 rupees please", said the women on the counter, "Thank you Pema", Sanje said, "No problem, just hope my husband's medicine will help your friend", "Pema, when did Tenzin's medicine never worked", Sanje said, "Well you do have a point there", Pema said as she hand him the medicine. Sanje gave her the money and he and Charge began walking out side.

"She's very nice", Charge said," Yep, it's no wonder why people come to her shop that and her husband, Tenzin make the greatest medicine in all of Kathmandu", Sanje said. Sanje and Charge kept walking and walking until they heard what sounded like shouting. "I have coats, hats and everything with unique patterns". They turned to see a man who had the same hat as Sanje but it's black. He also had a mustache and was wearing a red shirt and brown vest. "Let's keep going",Sanje said. Charge had no idea why Sanje wanted to leave in such a hurry but the red shirt man seemed to notice them anyways.

"Hey Sanje, you look like the kind who could use a new jacket", the man said, "I'm fine with what I have, plus I don't want by any _illegal _products Ngan", said Sanje. The man that Charge assumed is Ngan turned to him, "You sir, you look like you can use a new hat", Ngan said," Sorry but I don't buy illegal products", Charge said, "Goodbye Ngan", Sanje said as he and Charge started to walk away. A few minutes later Charge decided to ask Sanje about Ngan.

"Sanje, may I ask but who was that". Sanje took a deep breath, "He's Ngan pa, and he's a low level criminal", Sanje said," What does he do?" Charge asked, "He's a poacher, meaning he illegally hunts endanger species", Sanje said," If he's a criminal then why is he isn't in jail?" Charge asked, "Many had tried to report him but he somehow gets away with it", Sanje explained, "That's terrible", Charge said, "I know, but one day he'll get what he deserve", Sanje said, "I hope so too", Charge said.

Later

Charge and Sanje were walking back to Sanje's house. Charge got the chance to meet Dorjee and he was pretty nice. Dorjee tried to teach Charge to take care of sheep, but let's just say it didn't go well if you know what I mean. Charge and Sanje were talking as they were walking.

"Oh come Charge it wasn't that bad", Sanje said, "Oh so you're saying that getting bitten, kicked and trampled by a sheep wasn't bad", Charge said sarcastically, "Okay maybe it was bad but still it could've been worst",Sanje said, "Whatever", Charge said. The duo continued walking until something catches Charge's eye. There was a group that was making a circle. "Hey Sanje what's going on over there?"

"I don't know Charge", Sanje responded. Charge just stood there for a while and decided to check it out. "Charge what are doing?" Sanje asked, "I'm going to check out what's going on over there", Charge responded. Just when Sanje was about to stop him, Charge started to walk up to the group. When he got close enough he can hear what they're saying.

"Ngan Pa, we've got reports of you selling illegal products and parts from endangered animals", said one of the men, "Officer what are you're hearing are lies, as you can see here there's no proof of this so why not just leave", Ngan said. Charge knew that he was lying so he decided to tell the truth. "He's lying", Charge said to one of the officers, "What, you have no proof of this", Ngan said, "I do because earlier today you tried to sell illegal products to me and my friend", Charge stated, "Outrageous, Officers don't listen to him he's lying", Ngan said, "No, its true", said a voice what sounded like Sanje, "Ngan tried to sell me a coat from what look like it was made from tiger skin, and he tried to sell a hat made from otter skin. So how that much information manage to convince the officers. The officers turned their direction to Ngan. "Ngan Pa, we have the right to arrest you and you have the right to remain silent", one of the officer said as two more went up to Ngan to put handcuffs on him. "I can't believe this, I've never been caught before", Ngan said as the two officers guide him to the police car, "Well there's a fist time for everything", Charge said, "Have fun in prison Ngan", Sanje said, "YOU TWO WILL PAY FOR THIS YOU HEAR?YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS", Ngan shouted before the police doors close on him. One of the officers said thank you to Charge and Sanje before he went in his car and drove off.

"Hey Sanje thanks for helping me out back there", Charge said, "No problem, but why did you do that?", Sanje said, "Sanje, theres a lot of things that you don't know about me, but I'll tell you that later right now we need to get this medicine to Flex", Charge said, "Well lets go then", Sanje said before the duo began walking again.

**Well there goes chapter 11. See you next time ttyl**


	12. Chapter 12: Nightmare's and girl talk

Adventures and Secret Agents chapter 12

Unknown place, unknown time, unknown everything else

Cam opened her eyes slowly and she lifts her head up. She looked around and happens to see nothing but darkness. She tried to walk but then realize that her hands are in chains. She tried to yank her hand out of them but it was no use. Just as Cam gave up trying, a cold familiar chuckle was heard.

"Hello Cam, having a hard time escaping aren't you", said a cold evil voice. Cam looked straight forward and right in front of her was the evil Ogel. "Ogel, where am I and where are my friends?", Cm demanded, "My dear, most of your friends are oh how may I say it….dead", Oge6l said before he chuckled again. With those words tears came out of Cam's eyes. Ogel then put his hand on one of Cam's cheeks. "There, there my love it will be alright", Ogel said as he stroke Cam's cheek, "Get your hand off of me", Cam said angrily, "A bit feisty there are you, just how I like you", Ogel said in a flirting way," Ogel whatever you're trying to do its not going to get me to join you, nothing will", Cam yelled angrily at Ogel, "Nothing you say?",Ogel said, "Nothing", Cam said, "Not even this", Ogel said as he took a step sideways. After he cleared Cam's way, Cam saw a man in a top hat holding a man with brown spiky hair who was on his knees, Cam immediately recognize the brown spikey hair man, "DASH", Cam shouted up.

Dash lifted up his head slowly and looked at Cam. Dash looked weak and not in good shape. "Cam?" Dash said weakly. Cam turned her head towards Ogel. "Please let him go", Cam begged, "hmm I don't know, maybe I'll kill him", Ogel said, "Please I'll do anything", Cam said, "Anything, you say?" Ogel said, "Yes anything, I'll even join you", Cam said, "Cam don't do it, I'll be alright", Dash said, "I'm sorry Dash, I can't let them hurt you", Cam said sadly "Very well then, Sam you may _let him go_" Ogel said before he chuckled evilly. The top hat man then put his hand behind his back and then pulled out a knife. This made Cam heart raced and raced even more when Ogel too pulled out a knife and walked up to them. With one move the top hat man move the knife to Dash's back. Dash screamed out in pain and then Ogel did the same thing that the top man did and Dash screamed out in pain again. One by Ogel and and the top hat man stabbed Dash again and again. Cam tried to tell them to stop but they continued to kill Dash in front of her. More and more tears came out of Cam's eyes as she sees Dash dying and she whispers "I failed you Dash". Ogel and Sam then stopped and right in front of her was Dash's corpse.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

"Nooooo!" was the first thing Cam said as she bolted up from her bed. She looked around as she breath heavily and she was relieved she was still at the freedom fighters tree hideout. She has only been here for a few days and everyone here was pretty nice. Cam got up from her bed and went outside. She walked to the fence and looked up to the night sky. After a few minutes of staring in the sky Cam then put her hands together and she began praying. "Mom, dad I'm asking you this to please watch over my friends and make sure they're okay and please make sure they find me, I don't care how they find me just…. please", Cam said before she began crying.

"Are you alright?" said a voice. Startled, Cam turned around and happen to she Jing Lee, "Oh hi Jing Lee", Cam said. Ever since Cam was brought to the hideout Cam and Jing Lee seems to have bonded.

"Is there something wrong Cam?" Jing Lee, "No I'm fine", Cam lied, "You're not telling the truth, just tell me please", Jing Lee begged, "Well I just had a terrible nightmare", Cam said," Do tell if you want", Jing Lee said. It didn't take long for Cam to explain the nightmare. After Cam was done, she began crying again. "Cam it was only a dream", "But it-it-it felt so real", Cam said, "Cam, everyone has nightmares", Jing Lee said, "But what if this means something?", "Cam I highly doubt it does, maybe you just miss your friends so much", Jing Lee said. Cam thought about it for a minute and Jing Lee could be right, Cam really misses her friends. "I guess you're right Jing Lee"," I am positive that your boyfriend is alright"," Oh no, my friend Dash is not my boyfriend"," Oh, I thought he was"," Well he's not", Cam said.

For a minute Cam and Jing Lee didn't say a word until Jing Lee spoke. "Hey Cam, can I ask you something?" "Sure Jing Lee, What is it?"," Who were you talking to earlier and why were you looking up at the sky as you were talking?". For a moment Cam said nothing, then she pull out her necklace. "See this necklace Jing Lee", "Yeah, what about it Cam?" "My mother gave it to me when I turned eight", "It's beautiful", Jing Lee complimented, "My parents were murdered right in front of me that same year , this necklace is all I have left of them", Cam said, "Oh my gosh Cam, I'm so sorry", Jing Lee said, "It's alright I'm over it". After a minute of silence Jing Lee spoke again. "If it makes you feel better, I lost my mother when I was 13", Jing Lee said, "Jing Lee, I'm sorry", Cam said, "I'm over it but my father misses her very much", Jing Lee said, "Sometimes I can hear him cry at night", Jing Lee said, "Jing that's awful, but he still has you?", "I know, but since my mom died he and I had spent more time together, even though he manage to recover he stills cries at night", Jing Lee said, "Well once in a while you've got cry", Cam said, "I guess you're right, I do that sometimes", Jing Lee said, "I think we should get back to bed", Cam suggested, "Promise me you won't have any more nightmares", Cam chuckled at that before replying, "I promise", "Good".

**Hey there yawls Hope yawls like this chapter ttyl**


	13. Chapter 13: Departing Australia & Evil

Adventures and Secret agents Chapter 13:

Australia April, 17, 2002, 9:30 A.M

"Hey Johnny, are your friends ever coming", Dash ask, "Don't worry mate they'll be here soon", Johnny replied. Dash and Johnny were at the airport waiting for Pippin and Dr. Kilroy. Both Johnny and Dash had been up since early this morning. About 15 minutes later Pippin and Dr. Kilroy arrived. "Sorry were a bit late", Dr. Kilroy apologized, "Yeah, we got stuck in rush hour", Pippin added, "Wow, who knew you Australians get rush hour too", Dash joked which made Johnny, Pippin and Kilroy laugh a bit. " Alright mates we should get going", Johnny said, "Have you seen Harry Cane?", Pippin asked, " I saw him at his plane, follow me", Johnny said. Dash, Pippin and Dr. Kilroy soon began to follow Johnny. Soon they were outside and continued walking and soon they walk to a plane and Dash saw a man next to it. The man was wearing a pilot's helmet, a brown jacket, and had a black mustache. The man looked about in his 40's or 50's. The man looked up and notices them.

"Howdy yawls how you're all doing?", The man said in some sort of country accent, "Fine Harry, how 'bout you", Johnny said, "Nothing much", Harry said. Harry looked behind Johnny and notice Dash. "Well, well guys, who's you're friend?", "Harry this is our friend Dash Justice", Pippin said, "Dash Justice? Aren't you the leader of the Alpha Team", Harry asks, "As a matter of fact, yes", Dash replied, "Holy mackerel! I can't believe it I'm actually meeting you", Harry said excitedly, "Whoa I think you need to calm down", Dash said, "Sorry, I'm just a big fan, can I have your autograph", Harry said, "Maybe later Harry, have you got the plane ready", Dr. Kilroy said, "Yes sire Dr. Kilroy, you guys just get settled in while I finished up some things around here", Harry said. About 15 minutes later everyone got settled in and the plane was preparing for takeoff. As the plane was getting into the air Dash stared at the window. As he was staring out the window he couldn't stop thinking about the other agents especially Cam. Ever since Dash had that nightmare he couldn't stop thinking about her. He prays to his father that she and the others are alright. Dash also hopes to find the treasure thieves too, speaking of which what they are up?

Somewhere in Russia

Sam Sinister was walking down a hallway in the base of his new partner in crime. Clutching in his hand was Chang-Wu's golden medallion, it wasn't easy to retrieve but it was worth it. Sam walked to a door with two guards who were Ogel's drones. "State your name", one of the drones, "Sam Sinister", Sam replied, "Go ahead in", the other drone said. The two drones steeped aside as Sam walk to the doors, "Man those drones give me the creeps", Sam thought. As Sam opens the doors he walk in a room which look like a throne room. Sam walk to the other side of the room and stopped at the other end. Sam kneeled down respectively. "Master, I have returned", Sam said before he lifted his head up and looking at the evil Ogel.

"Have you got treasure, Sam", Ogel ask, "Yes sir", Sam replied. Sam lifts his hand with the medallion and shows it to Ogel. Ogel got up from his throne and walked up to Sam. Sam gave Ogel the medallion, after a few minutes Ogel suddenly began laughing. This caught Sam's attention. "Ogel may I ask, why in god's name are you laughing", Sam said, "Oh, no reason except that you nearly spent a week in China and All you got is this?", Ogel said, "Well yes but, it wasn't easy", "Sam my friend, this is an emperor were talking about here, I mean doesn't Chang-Wu has a treasure chamber or something?", "Well yeah but, the only people that are allowed in there is himself or people that he can trust", "And does he trust you", "I-I guess since I'm his friend", "Then its settled we will head for China in a few days", "But Ogel", "Yes Sam", "What if Chang-Wu finds out about this?", "Well let's just say we'll keep his mouth shut…forever", Ogel said before he chuckled, and Sam now gets the idea. "Ah I see what you're thinking", Sam said before he chuckled too. Pretty soon the 2 villain soon began laughing like every other villain laugh.

**Well that conclude this chapter. Sorry for the long wait. TTYL**


	14. Chapter 14: Arrival & Surprise for Ogel

Adventures and Secret agents Chapter 14:

Meerut Airport, India April 18 2002, 10:08 A.M

After being in the air for a long time the trio and Dash made it to India. As soon they got out of the plane Dash went towards Johnny. "So Johnny, what now?" Dash asked, "Well there's good news and bad news, the good news is that me and my mates have a friend here that might help us", Johnny said, "And the bad news?", Dash said, "The bad news is that were not in the city were not in", Johnny said nervously, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOT IN THE CITY WERE IN!", Dash said angrily, "Mate, calm down and let me finish". Dash did what Johnny said and calm down. "Anyways Dash, our friend lives in Lucknow, which fortunately is not far from here. Johnny then pulled out a map of India and set it on the ground.

"Were right here in Meerut and there's a river near here, we'll just find a boat go down the river and get off at Kanpur and we'll just be on our way to Lucknow, does that make you feel better mate", Johnny said, "Depends how long it will take to get there?", Dash asked, "2-3 weeks top, We'll leave tomorrow", Johnny replied, "Fine by me", Dash said, "Good, now let's help Dr. Kilroy and Pippin with the luggage", Johnny suggested, "Ok", Dash said. Johnny picked up the map and he and Dash went to the plane to help with the luggage unaware what's in the bushes nearby.

"Jungle boy to Hookface, Jungle boy to Hookface do u read me, over", said the man talk in his radio," Ok Ian, first of all don't call me Hookface, second of all has Johnny and his leaches arrived yet, over", said the voce from the radio, "Leaches? I don't see any leaches, over", Ian said, "Not actual leaches you dumb###, I meant his friends, over", "Oh right I see them, and they have someone else with them", "What does he look like Ian, over?", "Average height, looks like he's in his early 20's, has brown spikey, he also looks like the type who can attract ladies I mean if I was a girl I would be attracted to him, over"," Okay Ian you have officially move to idiot to creepy, anyways can you get a picture them, over", "Sure thing boss, over".

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Ogel was sitting on his throne waiting patiently when Sam entered the room. "Have you have any news Sam", Ogel asked, "Yes, my enemies have landed in India, according to my spy they're looking for the treasure thieves", "Who are you're enemies Sam?", "They're….treasure hunters", "Treasure hunters hmm…I don't see them as a threat", "Well the thing is that…someone else is with them Ogel", "Who exactly", "I don't know but I have a picture of him", "Let me see it". Sam gave Ogel the picture and Ogel got a unexpected surprise. As soon he looked at the picture Ogel got angry. "Master Ogel is there a problem?"," Yes there is a problem, this man is my enemy, DASH JUSTICE!", "I thought you told me he was dead", "I thought so too, he must've survived somehow", "Master how is this a problem", "It's a problem because with our enemies working together, our plans will go down the toilet and I heard prisons on this continent are not very sanitary", "Ogel don't worry, I have mercenaries in India, don't you worry both of our enemies will be gone by next week", "They better be", "Relax Ogel they will, but right now let's worry about our China plan"

**Hey, sorry I took this long to do this chapter and Sorry this chapter is short. Hope you like. TTYL**


	15. Updates

Hey Guys! I know I haven't post a chapter for like 4 months and I really sorry about that. I that since school started I hardly had anytime to brainstorm anything. So those of u who are impatient please be patient and I'll to get the next chapter uploaded as soon as possible. So PLEASE be patient

Later yawls


	16. Chapter 15: More talking

Adventures and Secret agents Chapter 15:

River docks outside of Meerut , India, April 9th 2002, 9:30

In the docks outside the city of Meerut our heroes are waiting for Dr. Kilroy get the Tickets. And one of them wasn't taking the wait so pleasantly. "Whens Dr. Kilroy is going to be back", Dash asked, "Soon mate, just be patient", Johnny said," How can I be patient when my friends are out there alone, " Dash I understand by patience is a virtue", Johnny replied, " Didn't you're mother ever teach you that?" Pippin said. At that moment Dr. Kilroy came back with the tickets. "I've got the tickets", the old doctor said, "We board the boat in 15 minutes", "Great" Johnny said, "Bout time", Dash said.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

It was about nightfall as the boat our heroes are on was going down the river. Dash was on the boat side looking at the starry night sky. In his head he just prayed and prayed and prayed that his friends were alright. Ever since he had that nightmare he has just been worried sick about his team. They've been great friends since high school and he'll hate to see them die and be the only one left of his team alive. Crunch and Radia, he worries for them being in the jungle with man killing creatures, Charge and Flex, thinking about them being stuck in the cold region of Asia didn't help Dash at the all, and Cam…..oh Cam, although Dash doesn't really like to tell other people but he really loved Cam for a while now. On the day they first defeated Ogel, his hopes had come true when Cam told him she loves him to. The 2 had been BF and GF ever since. With Cam in a country with such a tyrant ruler Dash we'll be devastated and might be able to forgive himself if something bad happened to her.

Johnny walk by him and said, "Hey mate, you alright?" "Yeah, I'm just worried about my friends", Dash said, "Oh, I understand", Johnny said. After a couple minutes of silence Johnny spoke up, "You miss her don't you?" "Who?", Dash asked, "That Cam girl", Johnny said "Wait how did you know about her", Dash asked, "Do you know you talk in your sleep", Johnny said, "I do?, That explains allot", Dash said, "So who is she?", Johnny asked, "Well normally me and her usually never tell anyone this but I think you're an exception. Cam's my girlfriend", Dash said, "What she like?" Johnny asked, " She's is the most amazing and toughest girl I ever known. She's is very skilled with mechanics and a word of reason. She's have beautiful red with black highlights. She also has an amazing smile and an amazing personality", Dash explained, "Sounds like you love her allot", Johnny said, "I do", Dash replied, "Here's a little secret too, me and Pippin are also dating?" Johnny said, "Really", Dash said, "Sorry I didn't mention this to you, the reason why Is kinda the same reason…hehe," Johnny said", I understand", Dash said," Come on mate, we should probably turn in for the night", "Okay".

**Yes….I finally have the balls to finish this chapter…wooooooo**


End file.
